Corsola (Pokémon)
|} Corsola (Japanese: サニーゴ Sunnygo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Corsola is a small, pink, roundish Pokémon with branch-like growths on its back, which are similar to coral. There is a smaller, blunt horn on its forehead, and it has black, oval eyes. It has a white underside, which speckles towards the sides. Its four legs and two arms are blunt and stubby. Found in the of southern seas, Corsola requires clean water to live. If its habitat is dirty, the growths on its back become discolored and degenerate. However, when it is healthy, its growths regularly shed and grow back. It is able to regrow them over the course of a single night. It forms large social groups. Occasionally, these groups get so large that people may live atop them, as is the case in Pacifidlog Town. Corsola's horn is a prized material, commonly used for jewelry and carving as seen in the anime. Smaller Pokémon like and are sometimes sheltered by Corsola's branches, and even offer it protection from foes. In the Alola region, and are natural predators of Corsola. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Corsola has a Corsola she in the Whirl Islands in A Corsola Caper!. It wandered into a group of Corsola raised by a family living in Yellow Rock Isle. It caused trouble for them as it was very energetic and tackled all the Corsola, scaring them away. Things were solved when Misty battled and caught the Coral Pokémon in a Lure Ball. Other Corsola made its main series debut in Around the Whirlpool, under the ownership of Professor Elm. It has a fondness for pools. The sight of Corsola inspired by Misty to catch her own. Multiple Corsola appeared in A Corsola Caper! alongside Misty's; they were all under the ownership of Andrea and her family. They were scared off by Misty's Corsola and spent the episode trying to recover all of them. They each had a unique nickname: Annie, Danny, Connie, Bonnie, Johnny, Donnie, Ronnie, and Lonnie. A Corsola appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. Minor appearances Corsola debuted in Pikachu's PikaBoo. Four Corsola appeared in Fly Me to the Moon, where they were spotted by Misty. A Corsola appeared in Takin' It on the Chinchou, where it was standing on a wave barrier. A Corsola was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Corsola appeared in The Evolutionary War, under the ownership of . She sent it to the Nurse Joy of the A-B-C Islands so she could check if it had caught itself a bad cold. Multiple Corsola appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, after Team Meanies bought everything from the Kecleon Shop, Auntie Kangaskhan gave the team free s. These later became helpful for defeating and rescuing and . A Corsola appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Corsola belonging to a appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the . A Coordinator's Corsola appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, where it was seen participating in a Double Performance along with a during the Contest. A Corsola made a cameo appearance in Going for the Gold!, where failed to catch it. Three Corsola appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with two belonging to two different Trainers and the other one being . A Corsola appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!, A Shocking Grocery Run!, That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!, and Night of a Thousand Poses!, where it was residing in 's lab. Three Corsola appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, with two being wild and the third appearing in a fantasy. One of the wild Corsola was walking along an island where , , and Professor Kukui were taking a break from fishing. Five Corsola appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. attempted to catch one, only for them to swim off as a group of arrive. Six Corsola appeared in Partner Promises!. A Corsola appeared in A Shivering Shovel Search!, when and were searching for 's lost shovel underwater. Three Corsola appeared in The Island Whisperer!. A Corsola appeared in Alola, Kanto!. Four Corsola appeared in Dewpider Ascending!. Pokédex entries and types. It sheds and regrows the horns on its head numerous times.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Corsola appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A herd of Corsola appeared in Off Course with Corsola, where they weighed down Lt. Surge's miniature submarine. However, , who had been accidentally kidnapped into the submarine, used her capturing skills to free the submarine from the Corsola. A Corsola was one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. Three Corsola appeared in a flashback in One Tough Togepi. Multiple Corsola appeared in PS541. A Corsola appeared in PASM13. A Corsola belonging to the Aether Foundation appeared in a flashback in PASM25. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG In the TFG One Corsola figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: Several Corsola may appear as part of the "Food Fever" , swimming in and leaving food in the pond. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} for the branches on its head, this Pokémon will sometimes snap its own branches off as a diversion while it escapes.}} |} |} Game locations , , , , Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cerulean City and Gym, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave ( ) }} , , , , Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cerulean City, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave ( ) }} |} |} , Ever Grande City ( ) Trade in Pacifidlog Town}} , Ever Grande City ( )}} }} |} |} (swarm)}} (swarm)}} , , , Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Union Cave ( and ) }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} , Undella Town ( ing in )}} ing in ) (fishing) (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} ( ) Friend Safari (Rock)}} ( and underwater) Ever Grande City ( ) Trade in Pacifidlog Town}} |} |} , Melemele Sea (fishing)}} , Melemele Sea (fishing) Poké Pelago}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area= marine, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Puel Sea}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 39}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Corsola|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Corsola}} |Hajime Syacho's Corsola|Japanese region|Online|50|January 14 to February 28, 2018|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Hajime Syacho's Corsola}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Liquidation|Water|Physical|85|100|10||'}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia Origin Corsola is based on , possibly , which is used as a precious stone. Name origin Corsola may be a combination of coral and sole (a piece of coral) or solar. Sunnygo may be a combination of sunny and 珊瑚 sango (coral). In other languages |fr=Corayon|frmeaning=From , , and possibly a pun on crayon |es=Corsola|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Corasonn|demeaning=From , , and |it=Corsola|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코산호 Kosanho|komeaning=From and possibly coral |zh_cmn=太陽珊瑚 / 太阳珊瑚 Tàiyángshānhú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sun coral" |hi=करसोला Corsola|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Корсола Korsola|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Corsola External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Corasonn es:Corsola fr:Corayon it:Corsola ja:サニーゴ zh:太阳珊瑚